ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man 4
Iron Man 4 is an upcoming movie by User:The Ironman. Trailer Tony Stark: There was this guy, who took her away (shows M.O.D.O.K laughing) and then it was all BOOM''! (shows Red Hulk as he does a butt-head ). Everyone gone (shows a building falling down as Iron Man pushes the building the opposite direction), it's just me. You get attacked (shows Red Skull and Venom destroying the city) and you can't explain a thing. (shows Pepper and James tied together and pushed into an ocean) A world comes right in front of me (shows Nick Fury as he gets shot by someone above him) and everything gone. (shows Iron Patriot getting fixed by Tony) People comes closer to me, they are GONE! I'm the only source that people are dying. M.O.D.O.K: What you have done to me (Shows M.O.D.O.K getting shot by an AK-47), is nothing what is going to happen to YOU! (shows a Guy being held at the top of a Volcano) Prepare (shows Red Skull shooting at an innocent girl) for the grand finale, where you'll never win! (shows a planet explode)Your friends are gone, (shows James being held in a secret lair) and next is you! (shows Tony Stark angry) Your time starts now! (blood leaks from the Iron Man armor drop by drop) Plot ''~I am , Iron Man (shows Tony Stark Building Mrk III) I may have destroyed all my suits.(shows the Clean Slate Protocol) But that does not mean that I am not Iron Man. (shows Tony Stark putting on Mark V) I won a lot of battles, (shows Iron Man falling down from the Inter-Dimensional portal scene from The Avengers) but none of them is what I'm facing now.~ Scene: Tony Stark and James Rhodes held in a Secret Lair with MODOK laughing Tony: Let me go, you- MODOK: Now is that what I'm supposed to do. Rhodes: Who is this guy? Tony: Someone I'm gonna kill. MODOK: You killing me? Is that supposed to be a joke? Tony: After all the intelligence you have , intelligence which almost fills your body, intelligence that even corrupts JARVIS and seriously , you are asking me? MODOK: Yeah joke all you want because it's going to be your LAST ! JARVIS, what shall we do with this, Inferior Life form? JARVIS: I recommend, a little push in the Etna Volcano, sir. Tony: JARVIS, you know you don't have to do this. 3 Days Earlier Scene: Tony Sark in his skyscraper. Tony: JARVIS, begin testing Mark 43. JARVIS: May I remind you that- Tony: Nope. A piece of Armor hits Tony Stark's Leg. Tony: JARVIS, that's the face mask not the leg armor. JARVIS: Sorry, sir. My mistake. Then all pieces of Armor re-united on Tony's body. Tony: Initiate flying capabilities. JARVIS: Sorry to interrupt but this is just a prototype, I am not fully concerned of telling you that it will fail but you will tell me anyways- Tony: Just fly, don't sit there and cry. JARVIS: ...that again. We hear a phone ring. Tony: Pepper? (Attends the phone) Hey Pepper, what's up? Pepper: You are baking the cake you promised, aren't you? Tony: What? You are suspecting me? When haven't I kept my promise. Pepper: Well, come to think of it. The time you promised you'd catch me if I'd let go but you missed me and I fell into the fire, and the time when I wanted- Tony: Okay, okay. I get the point. Anyway, I'm not test =ing MArk 43 or anythink. I'm making the cake. I mean baking, Baking the cake. La la la, baking the cake (cuts the phone). JARVIS, that was close. No attending calls from Pepper again! JARVIS: Miss Potts? Tony: Yes, Ms.Potts. Dummy, bake a cake. Dummy: ? Tony: Okay, time for Dummy Latin. Me go fly, you bake cake. Okai? Dummy nods. Tony: Better. (flies blowing the roof) Woo hooo! This is what I'm talking about. (gets hit by a big piece of rusted metal tecnology) Oww! Not my plan. JARVIS, what is that? JARVIS: The weight, use and it's shap, tells me that it could be a satelite. It appears to be...bitten? Sir, it may sound "coconuts" as you say. But according to my calculations, it is bitten by someone. May I, give you my results? Tony: Not someone, something. This is not an average jaw marks of a Chituari. JARVIS: May I ask, how do you know? Tony: They bit my front door once. JARVIS: Shall we take it to Sta- Tony: Yup (carries it till Stark Industries). Glad that's over. Ding Dong! Tony opens the door and sees Pepper. Tony: Oh come on! Pepper: Shall we talk about that? (points to the satelite) Tony: No, cake first. Pepper: You are acting weird.(sits on the chair). Tony: Tda! A cake! Just as I promised.(serves the cake) Pepper: A Strawberry cake? You made Straberry cake? You know I'm allergic to it. I'm breaking up with you. Tony, you are acting weird. Tony: Okay, I admit it. I am weird. It's this guy called George. I am seeing him in CAM 7, 111, 203 and 1003. He seems like, a wizard. I feel that, now or then. A- I don't know. A big floating Rock will...kill me! You see, I may not be the perfect man. But I am Iron Man. I hold many responsibilities right here! (points to his head). It's all my head if anything happends. Pepper: You are not the only hero. Tony: I know, but- Listen, I have huge responsibilities. Hulk would just Smash and Crash and- It's that guy. George is like a spy. A spy from the CIA or FBI or DOOFS. Pepper: Seriously? I mean, you are all of this for a guy who come in your iCam? No fifth chances! You are the worst man, I've ever met. (walks away angrily and shuts the door hardly) Tony: DUMMY! You know that, there's one thing that Pepper allergic to. And that's Strawberries. Dummy turns around. Tony: Great. Now I feel like, Nick Fury. JARVIS: Sir, if I may. Dummy is the least updated technology in Stark Industries. I'm thinking of an update, sir. I may take the following precautions. Accuraately, I can success. Tony: Okay, he's all yours. (Hears a person screaming) JARVIS? JARVIS: CAM 32 engaged. Tony Stark's TV, Automatically gets on and shows an organization with many other people. [ CAM 32 :- George opens a machine and gets in it. Unnamed Scientist: Okay, Test 2.O engaging. Stand by. George: Get ready, George. It's gonna end up in a Boom! Is it painful? Unnamed Scientist 2: Unpredictable. It's wortha a shot. (leans on a button that causes the machine to start before it was ready) Uh-Oh! Get outta there, Mr.Tar- George: AAAAAAAAAAH! Don't you just stan- Unnamed Scientist: Get out! (runs out of the room with The Unnamed Scientist 2 leaving the machine and George alone in the room) The machine explodes with a big Blast. Then we see George dead......Then after a while, George opens his eyes with an evil laugh and pulls a lever. George: George Tarleton reporting. Machine: Voice Recognised. George: Failure Back-up plan......(dies completely) Machine: Processing.....Complete! 100 percentage success. The machine splits into 10 parts and suits up on George, causing him to look like a floating Rock George: I am MODOK! Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha! Once, I was a mere guinea pig for the scientists of A.I.M.! But they did their job too well... and now... I am their master! (Looks at the CAM) Oh, Mr. Stark. You're probably watching this. If you are, prepare for a fully operational revenge. I AM COMING FOR YOU, STARK! (points his laser gun at the CAM and shoots it) ] Tony: JARVIS, send this file to the air force. JARVIS: Agreed, sir. Sending file to WARMACHINE68 aka James Rhodes......Done, sir! Tony: Excellent! (changes the TV channel to another, sees a lady reporting on a building falling) Time to suit up. Mark 43, come to daddy.(suits up in Mark 43) Oh yeah! Who forgot to invite the Master to the Party? Unnamed Mother: Help! My child is up there! HELP! Iron Man shoots the window and goes down and sees a building falling down, and sees many pepople hanging to the windows. Iron Man: Who could have done this? Hey , you! (pointing to a man) What happend? The Man: Oh, I don't know. It's like HELL in here. That building you see, Iron Head? One Big Head shot it and escaped. Iron Man: How can that happend? The Man: You are supposed to take care of us, dude. Iron Man: JARVIS, engage full power. JARVIS: Power at 767 percentage, sir. Is that enough? Iron Man: Cool. (goes towards the building and starts pushing it the other direction the building is falling) Hang on, people. It's gonna be a mushy ride. JARVIS, who did this? JARVIS: MODOK, sir. Iron Man: That is one Killing Machine. JARVIS, this building is broken at the bottom. Send the Mark 44 prototype. Controll it to build- re-build that area. JARVIS: Consider it done, sir. (a suit shows up, looking like Striker but not dark colored neither is that muscular) Iron Man: Mark 44, build it. No gap. Hang, on people. JARVIS, Thrust capacity 1001 percentage NOW! JARVIS: As you say. (the fire at the bottom of Iron Man's feet and increases) Iron Man: Anytime now, BuildBot. JARVIS: Sir, 4 percentage left sir. Battery Low... Iron Man: Oh come on. (the armor's light stops working and it fells down; causing the building to fell down too) BuildBot! Can you hear me? JARVIS: Connection lost.... Iron Man: Great my end. (Tony hears a roar) Whats that? Sees two monsters crashing their way in. One monster Green and the other Red. Iron Man: Oh crap! More monsters. Green Monster: HULK SMASH! Red Monster: RED HULK DASH! Iron Man: Hulk? (hits the ground and the armor separates) Hulk: Iron Head? Hulk go help Tony, Red Hulk go push building. Red Hulk: Red Hulk not listening orders from Hulk. Red Hulk just do his duty. Hulk grabs Tony Stark and jumps away. Hulk, in the air: Tony? Then we see Red Hulk grabbing the kid to his mother. The Unnamed Mother: Thankyou.....who are you? Red Hulk: Call me Red Hulk. The Unnamed Mother: I will, Red Hulk. (laughs) Thanks a lot. Red Hulk jumps away a gives a hit on the building with his head, causing the building to change his direction. The Unnamed Mother: Ouch. Red Hulk: Not if you are a big monster. Red Hulk, Dash! (hits the build again) Job done. Boo-Yeah! Where is Hulk? Then Mark 44 appears. BuildBot: Master Stark, mission completed. Red Hulk: Master Stark? Go bug your own butt.(punches the bot) That's how I do business. BuildBot: Goodye, sir.......... Red Hulk: Hulk? My Green Copy? You there?......Knew the butt-brain will give up. Yeah Red Hulk! (jumps away) We see a hospital with Tony Stark masked and an arm and a leg fully wrapped with bandage. And Hulk beside him in his Human Form. Bruce: Stark, I am so sorry. I know you can't hear me- Okay, just to let you know. I called Logan hear too. Logan actually finds you interesting by the way. He likes the way you WEAR a robot like clothes and all. Logan: Hey, bub. I heard a lot about you- what's wrong with him? Bruce: He's in a deep coma. I hop he- Logan: C'mon then. Bruce: Where? Logan: Let's call Rhodey. That butt will know what to do. Bruce: I like the sound of that. (turns into Hulk) HULK SMASH! (smashes through the wall carry Logan) Logan: Listen, a- Hulk: Hulk listens to no Wolf. Logan: It's Wolverine (gets thrown by Hulk). Hulk: Be quiet, we reach Air Force. RHODEY! Get down here, you little- James: Sark? Is that you? Your voice is getting darker. Man, you are having a cold. Hulk: Get down here. Logan grows his blades. Logan: Get down here, big guy! James: Coming, first whatcya wanna spill? Logan jumps as high as he can and push his blades inside the wall right below James's window. Logan: Now you come down! (pulls his James's collar and slides him down the building) James: So this is The Avengers? Here? Logan: Go regain your memory. He's an Avenger. I'm part of the X-Men. James: So this is like a re-union? Hulk: (changing back to human) Okay, I have bad news. Tony Stark is in a coma. Logan: I survived a deadly operation. James: Stark is now like, dead? Then some familiar looking person comes. MODOK: So my plan worked? James pulls out a gun and points and him. James: Who the hell are you? Speak. MODOK: I just borrowed Tony's Arc Reactor. James: He threw it away. MODOK: Of course he did, but he was building Arc Reactor Mark 4. I "stole" it in your language. It contained a lot of power. It contained power of 73 Nuclear Power Plants put together. James: Tony? MODOK: Yes, that idiot. Logan: Okay, floating head. I think with my fist so you better surrender. MODOK: Of course, pea brain. (gets scratched by Wolverine's blades) You will pay for this. (disappears) Bruce: Next time, I'll do the talking. Familiar sound: Miss me? James: Stark? Tony: Yes, you remember. I thought you guys just got coconuts in your heads. Speaking of coconuts, where's my shawarma? James: Dude, I thought you were in coma? Logan: What the- Bruce: Talk. Tony: I was actually never in the suit. The suit was there but the Tony inside it was a replica. As smart as he claim to be, MODOK, he didn't think of the replica part, did he? Bruce: (laughs) I knew Stark, has a plan. Tony: Me too. Wait, I am Stark. Now back to my another plan. (shows a blue print) I found, MODOK's lair. If we can just get there- (Tony and James dissapears) Bruce: Okai......People, let's just pretend that never (turns into Hulk) HULK SMASH! (he jumps away) Logan: So much for a perfect plan. Okay guys, you hang out. I will be with Cyclops. Can't believe I just said that. Scene: Tony Stark and James Rhodes held in a Secret Lair with MODOK laughing Tony: Let me go, you- MODOK: Now is that what I'm supposed to do. Rhodes: Who is this guy? Tony: Someone I'm gonna kill. MODOK: You killing me? Is that supposed to be a joke? Tony: After all the intelligence you have , intelligence which almost fills your body, intelligence that even corrupts JARVIS and seriously , you are asking me? MODOK: Yeah joke all you want because it's going to be your LAST ! JARVIS, what shall we do with this, Inferior Life form? JARVIS: I recommend, a little push in the Etna Volcano, sir. Tony: JARVIS, you know you don't have to do this. MODOK: JARVIS could and would do this. I can't beleive you forgot to build a FireWall No Hack app into JARVIS. Tony: How did you know my code? MODOK: "IRONMANROXX", is your big code? Laaaaame. I have Super Intelligence, pea brain. Tony: JARVIS, self-destruct. JARVIS: Command not accepted. Tony: That's just great, MODOK. But there's one part that is better than great. DUMMY, DO YOUR THING. Dummy comes in turning into an Iron Man suit and re-unites on tony. Iron Man: Oh yeah! Who's the boss now! NO FireWall for Dummy and still, you couldn't accept one more gift! (repulsor blasts on MODOK) Boo-yeah! Then MOOOODOOOOOK, tell me who's more smarter? MODOK: ME! The James you are with is just a hologram. The real one is with Pepper, pushes in the Pacific Ocean. JARVIS: Good thinking, master. Iron Man: No problem. JARVIS,- I mean Dummy, send the Iron Patriot in. (Iron Patriot appears very quickly) Iron Patriot: Yes, sir? Iron Man: Rhodes up. Oh and send this message, "Pepper, hello. Hang on to Rhodes in the suit". Iron Patriot: Yes, sir! Iron Patroit fleed away. Iron Man: Now it is just you and me. MODOK: Self Destruct sequence in T-Minus 10 second. Iron Man: Another replica? This is galaga. (flies away to his building; background of Iron Man flying away is a big blast) Scene: Tony Stark building another suit. Tony: What is MODOK's problem? JARVIS- Oh wait, he's gone. I have ANOTHER plan. Get my JARVIS back! Characters Heroes *Tony Stark (main) *Hulk *James Rhodes *Nick Fury *Spider-Man Villians *M.O.D.O.K *Venom *Red Skull Cameo *Red Hulk (mentioned) *Deadpool *Captain America (mentioned) *Loki *Wolverine Other *Pepper Potts *Ho Yinsen Trivia * "Anytime now, BuildBot", this dialogue confirms that Mark 44 is named BuildBot Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Gweneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Tom Cruise as M.O.D.O.K./George Tarleton *Mark Ruffalo as Dr.Bruce Banner/Hulk *Samuel L Jackson as Nick Fury *Mark Ruffalo as Red Hulk (voice) *Chris Evans as Captain America *Scott Paulin as Red Skull *Topher Grace as Venom *Paul Bettany as JARVIS (voice) *Jason Spevack as Gravity/Greg Willis *Ty Simpkins as Harley *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Bill Wades *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/Logan